Bluest Midnight
by MakeItHale
Summary: "The life of a shinobi… fucking sucks. Is it too much to ask for a little blue sky amidst the darkness?" Shikadai's great day quickly turns from bad to worse. It's filled with forbidden love, dramatics, pain, asshole mother nature, loss, acceptance, and friendship.*as angsty as it appears*
1. Knock On Wood

**Chapter 1: Knock on Wood**

Well, today hasn't completely sucked. For starters, this morning my mom shrieked at me a little less than she normally does. In other words, it wasn't as rude of an awakening as usual, but that makes a difference. She usually murders a good night's sleep. This time it was only grievously wounded. Whatever... she hasn't bothered me since then so that's all that matters. I honestly don't know why my dad married her. Everyone tells me I'm just like my father (if not worse) and I know I certainly wouldn't have picked my mom. I mean, I love her but only because I have to. He chose her for some reason. Woman are all troublesome so if you're gonna condemn yourself might as well go all out I guess. I definitely have. That's the other reason why today hasn't been as much of a drag. The reason why my whole world has brightened up like nothing else i've experienced. I wonder where she is right now. Is she thinking about me too? My dad chose his trouble and now I've chosen mine. For better or worse or both. After all, she is certainly sweet, sweet torture.

Crunch! Smack smack. Pop!

Speaking of trouble.

My eyes are pulled from the oddly square shaped cloud I'd been following for the past five minutes to gaze upon the murderer of my sanity. Chocho is making her way onto the training field with a jumbo bag of Sour Cream and Onion chips. I groan audibly hoping she takes the hint and leaves me the hell alone. Yes, she's my friend; however, she's also eating with her mouth open, smacking her lips, and sucking on her fingers. It's absolutely disgusting and I just wanna re-

A loud pop interrupts my inner rant as her saliva coated finger is pulled out of her mouth once more. That's it. "STOP DOING THAT!", my body shoots up from the ground. I'm already angry at her for interrupting my thoughts (Guys don't day dream. Too girly) and she has the audacity to smirk at my glare.

"Hey sunshine. It's good to see you too", she teases before flopping down right beside the indent in the grass my body was previously residing in. Deciding I've exhibited enough effort for the day, I lay right back down. Might as well tease her right back, "You're such a pain in my-" "You better finish that sentence with 'eyes' because I'm so damn beautiful it hurts to look at me for too long. I'm a Goddess so consider yourself blessed." "Ha! Sure, a vending machine goddess maybe." "And proud!"

All is quiet. I steal a glance at her upright form, she's got that "i'm not really upset, but I'm gonna act it anyways" pout on her face. I can't help but smile as the warm summer breeze ruffles through my ponytail. She gets on my nerves, but, as much as I hate to admit it, I enjoy her friendship. I admire her witty comebacks and confident nature. Unlike the other kids in our class, she's got a good head on her shoulders. That's what I like best about our entire team. We're all on the same level. Like… we just get each other despite our different personalities and interests. No matter how much we argue and fight I know they've got my back. I guess we're more like siblings than friends. We've known each other for as long as I can remember and I know our parents wouldn't have it any other way. Seventeen years with these dorks have sure been interesting. I can feel a smile tugging at my lips, pleading to be set free. I almost allow it to take over my features as fond memories overrun my thoughts until Chocho pokes me back to reality. It seems as though our fellow teammate is coming to join us as well.

"Hey guys! Have you seen the sky today?! It was the perfect inspiration to try out my new watercolors." Inojin is jogging...no, he's definitely prancing up the hill with his art bag and a canvas in hand. This kid is so damn graceful. His golden hair is hanging loose just above his shoulders today and the breeze seems to be more than delighted by this. The wind isn't tossing it into his mouth or anything like it should, of course not. If air could have hands they'd be running through Inojin's hair. It's like his life is a giant photo shoot. I mean, it's disgusting how pretty he is. Even the girls in our class are intimidated by him.

"OOOH! Paint me! Paint me!" So much for quiet Chocho. She's bouncing up and down beside Inojin and tugging on his sleeve like a five year old would. Another sigh escapes me yet they pay me no mind. Good. "Sorry Chocho but I can't". His free arm snakes behind his head to rub his neck apologetically as he shows off his father's signature smile. Apparently girls think it's adorable and mysterious. I, on the other hand, think it's the creepiest thing I've ever seen in my entire life. When he's really comfortable his smile stretches from ear to ear and it's stunning. Literally stunning. His teeth are unnaturally white. I reiterate, it's disgusting how pretty he is. I guess he continued talking because I'm suddenly reeled back in, "...My mom will be back from her mission any day now so I want to make sure the house and shop are sparkling when she does." Chocho playfully punches his shoulder, "Aw! Always the momma's boy". This title has never upset Inojin. He's rather proud of it which is proven by how he always reacts to it. First comes the blush and...There's that smile I was talking about. I can't help but shudder. It's unsettling just how similar his smile is to her smile. It's so open, carefree, brilliant, and joyful. I'd do just about anything if it meant I'd be the reason she smiles. Oh, to wake up and see her face all lit up...

A flick to the forehead brings me back to reality."Earth to Shikadai! Do you wanna go or not?" A frowning Chocho is never a good thing. A frowning Chocho with her hands on her hips is a signal to run for your life. I quickly turn to Inojin, begging him with my eyes to help me out. I have no idea what she could've asked. "I'm the one you were rudely ignoring so don't look at me" Inojin huffs in response.

Okay Shikadai, think! Inojin only ever asks you to train, play shogi, sleep over, or pose for a picture. He knows you'll always turn the last option down unless my mom's around so check that off the list. He's going home in a few minutes so training and shogi aren't options… "Uh, sorry. What time should I drop by?" He smirks back at me, a 'nice save' glint in his sky blue eyes. High-five brain! Chocho's scowl recedes and is placed by a warm smile, "I'll come pick you up at nine and we can walk over together. That alright?" I nod. She's really excited about whatever I'm apparently participating in."Yay! I'll bring snacks! Aunt Ino is going to be so happy to see us all hanging out together tonight." She squeals and takes off down the hill in the direction of the Akimichi compound.

"We're gonna stargaze tonight" I tear my eyes away from Chocho's flapping arms to stare at my blonde friend. "And this is a special occasion because…?" "Chocho's really missed my mom and that's what my mom does every night. She's supposed to be coming back today so I guess Chocho just wants to spend some quality time with her" Inojin replies with a shrug, "I really enjoy it too, but at the same time it's frustrating. I haven't been able to capture the beauty of a night sky yet and I swear it mocks me every time I look at it" he's silent for a moment and his gaze drifts to the ground. When he looks back up there's an overwhelming sadness in them."Ya know, today is technically the last day she should be home. The hokage told us no later than the 17th of June, but...what if she doesn't come back?"

I know he's not worried about his mom being late so Chocho's plans are ruined. He's worried that her dangerous life will finally catch up to her... Of course I know how he feels...It's what every kid of a shinobi fears when a parents leaves on a dangerous mission… Yet, I'm not sure how to respond. It's so easy to deny that fate exists until it actually happens and act like we have any kind of power over it. Of course she'll come back. She's the best in her field. She always comes back. She has to come back… My silence is enough of an answer for Inojin,"Yeah, I know I'm worrying for nothing. It's just I don't know what I'd do without her. My dad's a great man but he's not much of a father... And we're making all these plans assuming she's going to be here when there's a huge possibility she won't be. She was a spy in the middle of another country! It only takes one small mistake to send the entire mission into flames... I know you're probably going to say something about me being a momma's boy or that I'm starting to act like the girl I look like so, see you tonight then?" My excitement from earlier has been replaced by a consuming dread. If she comes home I'll be there in a heartbeat, but if she doesn't come home today... I still have to be there. He'll need his friends more than I'll need to be alone. "Um. Yeah, I'll be there." He flashes another movie star smile, but that air of sadness lingers.

He walks home to leave me with my thoughts, but for the first time ever I wish he had stayed. It's going to be a long day.


	2. Wings of Misfortune

**Hello to all of my darling readers! Sorry for the wait. The next update will not take as long as this one did because I'm almost finished with it. My goal is to post Ch.3 next Sunday (keyword is"goal"). Anyways, KEEP IN MIND THAT SHIKADAI IS 17! BECAUSE HIS DREAM IS NSFW/SMUTTY/SCANDALOUS/ETC. It's nothing too major or graphic, but I gotta put up the warning anyways. As if the "M" wasn't enough. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. If I did, things would've ended up waaaay differently. I didn't ship any of the couples that made canon status... All of my dreams were crushed: ShikaIno, NaruSasu, NaruSaku, SasuHina, me and Kiba ;),and KibaHina... *sighs* Alas, life is cruel. Back to the story! enjoy :D**

Chapter 2: Wings of Misfortune

The sky's a little less blue now and the wind has more bite to it. A perfectly good day has been ruined by somebody being realistic and goddammit that's my job! I'm the one who ruins days with my, arguably pessimistic, realism... Whatever, I'll just take a nap. In my opinion, naps are superheroes. They whisk me away to temporary oblivion during unpleasant events and I always seem to wake up after the danger has passed. It's not the healthiest coping mechanism ever, but it's been working well enough for me so far. When all else fails I know my body has got my back, so to speak. As my eyes drift to a close, I miss seeing a group of sparrows swoop low into the clearing.

…

I'm not lying down anymore, but standing. What's more is that I'm no longer in the open field I'm...Where am I? I can't make out my own feet let alone my surroundings. There's an unnatural and dense fog all around me. Instead of the normal gray or white, this fog is light purple and it has a funny smell to it. It actually smells like perfume. Her perfume.

"Shikadaaaai…"

The sweet melody of her voice cuts through the haze. The violet melts into the ground and I'm pretty sure it's taking me with it. Wow. She's never said my name like that before.

"Oh Shikadai, where are you?... Come closer …"

Her heavenly voice beckons me, yet I know not where to go. The haze is completely gone, but that has made little difference. She seems to be calling from every direction. I turn to my right, trees. I turn to my left, trees. I even look both up and down to find myself surrounded by a mirror image of the same trees. It's hopeless!

"Dai-chan, come find me." Her ethereal giggle echoes amidst the endless forest, beckoning me to her side.

Images of what's to come dance around me. I'm in a meadow of wildflowers with a goddess standing before me. Her porcelain skin gleams in the sunlight and flowers are braided into her hair. No cloth marrs her being. Only the morning dew adorns her feminine curves. She sparkles with every small movement. My eyes suddenly fixate onto a droplet of water that's trickling down the swell of her breast. I follow it's path across her flat stomach until it finally disappears between her crossed legs where she hides heaven from my sight. I never imagined I'd be jealous of a drop of water. If only she'd open them just a little...

Apparently she has had enough of my inaction because she breaks the silence. Her sweet, plump lips moan my name. She begs me to caress her, to claim her. She never was one for patience. Slowly my legs move one in front of the other. I'm terrified that if I move too fast I'll scare her and she'll run away. This all just seems too good to be true. When I finally reach her side I take a few more moments to gaze into her beautiful eyes. They're filled with so much love and lust. I can't believe it's all for me! My calloused hands reach out excitedly to claim my angel, but the vision vanishes before I'm able to lay a finger on her. I'm in the forest once more. However, what's more devastating than that, I'm also alone once more.

I take off running like a mad man, not caring to look behind me to mark my position or use any common sense. All that takes up precious time, time that I feel I'm running out of. An invisible fire comes out of nowhere and consumes my being. I stumble at the sudden pain yet it doesn't deter me for long. I'm running even faster now. Somehow I know that the only way to stop the fire is to find her. Holding her will solve all of my problems. Her voice continues to call for me, yet it no longer sounds familiar. It turns into the babble of a stream one moment and the rush of a waterfall in the next. It's a tease of what will take away this horrible fire. She's always such a tease. A glorious, wonderful, perfect tease.

My world has turned into a dark green and brown blur as I speed through this god forsaken forest. Yet, I can't help but notice that the burning is dying down. I must be going in the right direction. After what's felt like hours I see a clearing in the distance. The rippling water sounds have transformed back to the call of my angel. If this is Joro-Gumo calling me to my death than I am more than happy to be rid of this meaningless, unquenchable life. Death is sweet. Death is lovely. Death is good.

The clearing is nearer now. I can smell the flowers. I can feel the sunbeams tickling my cheeks.I-

"...Sh-Shika… dai."

She's standing there just as I pictured her except something is off. Her voice is weaker. Her skin is paler. The grass around her is an evil crimson.

The hands she had outstretched go limp as she crumples to the ground.

I'm too late.

…

My body jerks up but my eyes remain closed. Both pessimistic realism and naps have failed me today so who knows what reality is going to hit me over the head with. There's no way I'm leaving this spot anytime soon.

Something wet splashes onto my noise. Moments later a few more drops hit my head. I slowly open my eyes and gaze into the menacing storm hovering above the clearing.

"Oh, look. Nimbostratus clouds. Yay. Rain is exactly what I need right now."

Karma, you're a bitch.


End file.
